<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whatever you want by handsome_devils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856307">whatever you want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsome_devils/pseuds/handsome_devils'>handsome_devils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Daddy Kink, Dominant Ian, Hell, Idubbbz - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut, and honesty same, gay losers, i dont really like this tbh, i have no self restraint, max is a whore, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsome_devils/pseuds/handsome_devils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slap came to his face too fast for him to process, and an uncontrollable moan came from Max. Ian's hand was back at his throat again. "I said <i>look at me</i>, princess."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Carter/Max Stanley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whatever you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian rapped his knuckles on the door, a chill running up him from the cold outside of his car. He pushed the weight back and forth on the heels and toes of his feet, eyes drooping and hands freezing. Of course, Max fell asleep right before Ian was arriving. Rolling his eyes, the boy pulled out his phone and called him. The phone rang a few times and then there was breathing and a familiar, sleepy voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Max mumbled, and Ian could imagine in far too much detail the way he was rubbing at his eyes right now.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna come get me?" Ian said.</p>
<p>"Oops, sorry, coming."</p>
<p>There were a few beeps after that, and Ian put his phone in his back pocket, shuffling around waiting again. After a while, he could hear Max fumbling around in the house, no doubt in an effort to clean up. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he awaited him.</p>
<p>There was this feeling that Ian didn't know would ever go away when he saw his Max. They'd only been apart for a couple of weeks but that tightness that was bound up so perfectly in the depth of his chest could only be untangled by the smell, the sight, the touch of him. So he rushed forward and held him in his arms, unphased by the cold now. The warmth that radiated from Max felt so nice.</p>
<p>And god, the touch, the feeling of that stupidly cute and soft pink jumper hanging loosely off of Max that he balled into his fists as he held him. The way they fit together so nicely, Max's chin resting atop Ian's hair and their arms wrapped around each other so tight. The warm crook of Max's neck that made Ian shiver and squeeze tighter.</p>
<p>"I missed you," Max mumbled as he raked his hands through Ian's hair.</p>
<p>Ian clung tighter. "I missed you too."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Predictably, they'd only gotten into about 20 minutes of Netflix before Max started to drift off. He took his eyes off the screen and looked at Ian. He stared at the way their hands interlocked. Mainly Ian's hand. It made him so weak sometimes. </p>
<p>Max leaned into Ian's chest, squeezing his hand and whining softly.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Ian murmured.</p>
<p>He just clung onto Ian and whined again.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Ian took Max's face into his hands and looked at him.</p>
<p>Max took Ian's hand back again and pushed it towards his throat, making sounds of need and desperation. "Please?" The word came out automatically, broken and needy.</p>
<p>Ian smiled, smug. It made Max want to curl up into his chest again and shut his eyes tight. The embarrassment made him look away. It made his stomach tighten up again. It made his cock twitch and harden.</p>
<p>"Look at me," Ian said.</p>
<p>The softness in his voice made Max turn his eyes up in shame, but his mind was quickly off somewhere else as Ian got a proper grip and squeezed. That alone made Max's eyes roll back, and then flutter shut.</p>
<p>A slap came to his face too fast for him to process, and an uncontrollable moan came from Max. Ian's hand was back at his throat again. "I said <i>look at me</i>, princess."</p>
<p>Ian choked Max again, hard. He didn't let up for a while and fuck it felt so good it made his brain foggy. Or maybe that was because he wasn't breathing too. Either way, another whine came from him, because this is probably one of the best feelings that could come from his hands.</p>
<p>When Ian loosened up his hand, Max took in a breath, making sure to look up with as much desperation as possible to please him. He just wanted to be good tonight.</p>
<p>Ian smiled again and god it reminded Max how much he wanted to be fucked. How much he'd missed him. Max whined and buried his face into Ian's neck. God, the way his hand gripped onto Max's thigh made him so needy.</p>
<p>"Please," Max uttered out, feeling so vulnerable and so embarrassed that he couldn't bear to look Ian in the eye.</p>
<p>"Please what?"</p>
<p>Max whined and tried to push his hips forward to Ian's hand, but he only got pushed back and another slap, this time on his leg. "Please," Max held tightly onto Ian's shirt, his eyes still shut tightly even though his face was nestled in Ian's neck. He waited a moment to see if he would get any mercy, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and asked.</p>
<p>"Please," Max paused, "Please touch me."</p>
<p>"Good boy," Ian said, pushing the palm of his hand toward Max, earning a whine for more. Ian teased him from outside his underwear, no doubt feeling the hardness and the desperate pushes back from Max. Ian squeezing his cock made him shiver a little. Okay, a lot.</p>
<p>"Daddy," Max murmured so Ian could barely hear him. His hand moving faster confirmed to Max that he did. "Daddy," He repeated, "Please fuck me. Want you inside me."</p>
<p>Ian pushed Max onto the bed and looped his finger underneath his underwear, pulling them off as Max wriggled and pouted from him taking his hand away. It wasn't long until it was back, making Max's hips buck up. Ian shoved him back down and kept going. Honestly, wanting to get manhandled was half the reason Max did it, the other half was rather uncontrollable. Nevertheless, Ian pushed Max's head back and bit his neck. When he found a spot that made Max moan, he bit harder, and kept going at it so much Max was positive there would be a mark. He didn't stop him, though. Ian could mark him up as much as he wanted, and Max couldn't complain. He liked being owned.</p>
<p>Max's eyes stayed shut as he heard the familiar sound of Ian fumbling around for lube. He winced at the cold press of Ian's slippery digits teasing his hole. But Max didn't dare open his eyes. </p>
<p>When Ian pushed a finger inside Max, his legs trembled and he whined into Ian's neck, the smell of his sweat turning him on way too much. Already it wasn't enough. Ian was right when he said Max was greedy the other day. He just needed to be filled up and used.</p>
<p>As if Ian could read his mind, he took out his finger and instead thrust two inside him, pushing his shaking thighs back onto the bed. He fucked Max fast and rough, the sounds obscene and wet seemed to turn him on more. Ian curled his fingers up, hitting a spot inside Max that made him mindlessly grab at the sheets and whine for more.</p>
<p>It burned when Ian pulled his fingers slowly from Max, and he couldn't help his little whines and pleads for more. There was a beat of breathing, then Ian pushing into him with his cock. He knew Ian used more lube, but the pain stayed present as he fucked into Max. His brain only came back into focus when Ian pushed at the right angle and Max moaned. Max's eyes rolled back again as a hand gripped his throat and squeezed, and fuck being fucked like this and choked at the same time was too much. He pushed back with his hips and could feel his orgasm hanging on the horizon. Ian didn't even bother pushing his bucking hips down, only going faster and fucking into Max with no mercy.</p>
<p>Even though it seemed impossible to ever get tired of this, he was so sensitive and raw now. There were tinges of pain as Ian kept fucking him, and it was something he didn't know how to feel about the way he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being used. Fucked until he was useless and writhing. Only wanting to be done until Ian had had his way with him.</p>
<p>The feeling was so much that Max thought he might scream, and eventually, Ian gripped hard on Max's thigh as he came. Ian slowed down, still pushing in and out of Max slowly and idly. When Max looked up, Ian was looking down at him with such loving eyes it made his insides turn around again.</p>
<p>Max's stomach flipped over and he moaned as Ian pulled out, replacing his cock with his fingers, and fuck he wasn't going to miss this. His eyes fluttered open as he looked down to see Ian's </p>
<p>He finally pulled his fingers out, and Max opened his mouth. He was too tired to be embarrassed about looking into Ian's eyes as he sucked on his fingers, cleaning up the mess he made and his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Ian wrapped his hand around Max's cock and he only needed a few seconds before he was cumming, Ian's fingers muffling the groans emerging.</p>
<p>Then Ian was kissing him, so sweetly he could cry. He reached his hand back up and held Max's jaw. Max wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into it.</p>
<p>The tightness in his chest unravelled again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>